voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of Coran's Son
Return of Coran's Son is the fourty eighth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary The team are out practicing in the Lions and decide to race back to the castle. As they go, Allura flies Blue lion over a mysterious stranger and as she does so, her Lion goes haywire and she crashes. Despite the fact that she called in her distress, the others are unaware until they get back to the castle and find out what happened from Coran and Nanny. Luckily, they heard her call and have tracked her to the surface of a moon. They witness the stranger helped the Princess out of her Lion, and quickly take a ship to go rescue her. Pidge seems to think the stranger is alright, but Lance once again has his suspicions. The stranger is ready to humbly exit the scene but the team as well as Coran and Nanny want to thank him and know his name. The young man is Garrett, an Arusian whose family escaped from Arus when Zarkon attacked. The damaged limb of the Blue Lion explodes and Garrett leaps high to avoid the blast. He comments he made a lucky landing but Lance is still suspicous. Coran then invites Garrett to be a guest at the castle. At the castle everyone's digging into a meal. But something about Garrett concerns Coran. He asks Garrett who his parents were. Garrett responds he does not know his father, though he knows he worked in the Castle of Lions. Garrett continues, saying his father sent he and Garett's mother away when King Zarkon attacked. He was just a baby when this occurred, and the pair fled to the planet Cryo, where they hid for many years. But Zarkon recently took the moon, gathering everyone but Garrett as slaves. Coran asks about his mother, Garrett explains that she too was captured. Coran remembers when he sent his wife Lida and his son away. He remembers how he gave his son a pendant emblazoned with the Lions crest, and asks that he be told it belonged to his father, and his father before him. Later, that night Coran gazes into a picture of his wife and son. The next day, Pidge observes and compliments Garrett's stellar performance in a piloting simulator. Coran walks in, and observes a scar on Garrett's arm that resembles one his son had. Coran reminisces to how part of the Castle under siege broke and struck his son in that very spot. Coran's grows nervousnes and is about to ask Garrett about it when Keith runs in saying the Blue Lion has been repaired. In a rocky valley, the Voltron Force, Nanny, Coran and Garrett are teaching Garrett how to pilot the Lion. Garrett does some piloting exercises which he passes with flying colors. After completing the task, Garrett heads back to the ground with everyone else. While adjusting his suit, Coran spots the pendant he gave his son around Garrett's neck. Coran asks who gave him the pendant, and Garrett answers his father. Coran, in tears, runs and hugs his long-lost son. He'd suspected but fear of hope kept him locked. Everyone expresses their shock, but Coran gives his evidence and soon everyone is happy for him. The bell at the cathedral rings, and inside, Nanny, Coran and Garrett are paying their respects to King Alfor. After some words, Garrett resolves himself to fight for Arus. Haggar spies on the group, prompting King Zarkon's anger at the Voltron Force receiving a new ally. But as Prince Lotor and Haggar reveal, Garrett is actually a clone of Coran's son made using information Haggar had been fortunate enough to come by. Back at the castle of lions, Coran and Garrett are arm wrestling. But when their hands lock, the poison needle in Garrett's ring sends Coran unconscious. At the same moment someone else calls Castle Control about an oncoming danger. Keith wants to call Coran but Garrett runs in informing them of Coran's bad health. Keith calls Nanny at Coran's bedside. The team needs someone to operate the Castle control and Keith volunteers Garrett who readily agrees. The Lions then head into space following Garrett’s orders, which leads them straight away from Lotor's ship. With the team occupied, Garrett calls up planet Mora. Where their Interstellar Ion Cannon, the most powerful weapon in the Alliance is. Garrett tricks the people of Mora into thinking Voltron is about to land on their planet. Instead the Drule forces rush in and steal their cannon. While Lotor's forces land and attempt a siege on the castle, the Voltron Force is kept occupied by a Robeast. The Force forms Voltron and they fight the Robeast. First with the Electro Saber. But it bounces off the Robeasts' shields. Then the team tries the Lion Head Attack, which gets blocked. So the team forms the Blazing Sword. But even that can't break through the shield. The Drule ship lowers the cannon unto a mountain. Garrett watches with a smug expression on his face at the sight. A moment later some guards run in, asking what to do. Garrett turns around, his eyes now red, and guns them down, declaring himself in the service of Zarkon. Meanwhile Voltron and the Robeast are still fighting. Voltron can't break through the shield so Keith calls the castle control for help. Garrett declares he has an energy boost ready for Voltron, he then aims the cannon directly at Voltron. Coran bangs on the Control Room doors, demanding entry. Garrett only rebukes Coran smugly and explains he was a clone the whole time. Garrett then gleefully claims there's ten million more clones of himself on the way. Coran is devastated by the news as Voltron shot down by the ion cannon... Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Nanny *Garrett Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Lotor *Haggar Quotes Pidge: "Boy, am I tired. And hungry." Hunk: "You're hungry? I'm gonna eat my helmet if we don't have dinner pretty soon." Pidge and Hunk get hungry after some training Notes and Goofs * It's revealed that Coran is married and has a wife named Leda. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes